


A Restless Weekend

by InvaderSamm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lemon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Reader Insert, Uke!Dave, seme!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderSamm/pseuds/InvaderSamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once his best friend and crush stops talking to him, Dave decides that any action is better than no action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Restless Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is something I wrote long long ago and it got taken down from dA, so I'm reposting it here! I apologize for any typos or anything of that nature. This is the raw copy and I wrote this sometime in early 2014 when I didn't have internet so the typos/grammatical errors are probably very prominent. Anyway, here you are! I hope you enjoy it!

[y/n] sighed heavily, running a hand through his [h/c] locks. His [e/c] eyes were wide in shock, shame, and general surprise. He patted the side of his bed, knowing no one would be there. He cleared his throat, feeling a strain on it yet not knowing why. This was the third night in a row he's had a dream like this. A lewd dream about his best friend whom he may or may not have an absurdly large crush on.

Dave Strider.

The problem? Dave was probably straight. He helped the scrawny man through most of his relationship issues- the issues with Jade, Terezi, and even Jane. He helped the blond through most of those issues, yet he received no recognition in return. He was just a friend who replaced John after the latter left Texas for Washington.

[y/n] flung the blankets off of his body- clothed only in his [f/c] heart boxers- and walked down the hallway to the bathroom as he rubbed his face the entire way.

He thought the fantasies were bad, but the dreams were worse- more realistic for not being real. He would always be right there, at the brink of pure orgasmic bliss when he awoke, and always wake up with the decision of blue balls or a nice warm shower and a meeting with his hand. It was a bad routine, yet he couldn't get out of it. He couldn't just tell his brain to stop thinking about those lovely abs, that sinfully toned ass, or that bulge-

"Urrrghhhhrhhrhg." [y/n] groaned, hitting the pals of his hand to his short [h/c] hair. "Stop thaaaaaaaat..." he complained to himself in the empty house.

On the bright side, he had an hour and a half until his first class in college. On the dull side, it was going to be another self-pleasuring morning in the steamy shower.

"I'll just stop talking to him," he said in a determined fashion. "Cut off all ties, not be around him as much... Yeah. That way I'll get over him easier."

* * *

Dave sighed, pushing his sunglasses up to his hair and rubbing his eyes in an agitated fashion.

"Dude, you okay over there?" his twin brother, Dirk, asked simply.

The musician groaned, slamming his forehead down on the table with a loud and almost sickening bang. "I don't know what I did..."

Dirk narrowed his eyes in confusion from behind his shades and decided to fill a second cup with apple juice. His own held orange juice. The otaku carried both glasses over to the kitchen table, setting Dave's in front of him, and taking a seat next to his brother. "What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Fucking [y/n]!" Dave yelled.

Dirk lifted a brow. "Oh? So you want to fuck him?" He teased lightly.

The red-eyed man lifted his face enough to glare at the other. However, his eyes sparkled in unspoken joy when he saw the apple juice placed in front of him. He sat up and grabbed the glass, taking a sip before continuing. "I don't know what I did wrong..."

"So is that a yes or no-"

"Yes, now shut your mouth you fucking asshole!" Dave cried out, downing the rest of his drink and slamming the glass down as though he had just taken a shot of whiskey or something. "He hasn't talked to me in a fucking week."

This time, both of Dirk's eyebrows went up. Dave never finished apple juice off that fast unless he was really upset. "Maybe he heard about your boner and-"

"That guy is gayer than John refused to admit he was." The musician deadpanned.

Orange eyes widened from behind the shades. "Well damn. That's pretty gay." He said, furrowing his brows afterward. "What was the last thing you talked to him about?"

"Coming to my show at the club." Dave answered. "He said, quote unquote, 'I can try, but I might not be able to make it. My finals are coming up and my degree rests on my scores.'"

Dirk snorted loudly. "It's really fucking bad when you can quote everything the guy has ever said."

"The last thing he said in his sleep was 'I thought you said no pumpkin pie'." Dave said, smirking with Dirk.

"God, Cupid hit you like a ton of fucking bricks. Just go to his house tomorrow." Dirk said. "Refuse to leave. Stay a night like you used to. Maybe something will happen that will shed light on the subject." He took a drink of his orange juice.

"Well I have no other fucking options, so why the hell not."

* * *

In the dead of night, Dave smirked as he sat outside [y/n]'s room. He had taken Dirk's advice to stay the night- he even went so far as to sleep on the goddamn couch to make the muscular motherfucker happy. They had played several video games and watched three movies before [y/n] was getting tired.

The way he smiled still made Dave blush heavily. Those pearly white, perfect ass teeth that nobody should ever be blessed with. The way one side of his mouth was lifted just slightly higher than the other. How those [e/c] irises twinkled with pure happiness.

God, Dirk was right. Dave's heart  was completely captured.

"Nnngh.. D-Dave!" A voice grunted out from the other side of the door.

Said male smirked widely. He had gotten to the bottom of why [y/n] chose to neglect him- and boy was he happy. And very aroused. It seemed that the [hc]et was having dreams about sexual relations between the two.

Oh, how much that turned Dave on.

The blond could imagine it; [y/n] with his muscles- not absurdly toned but more so than Dave or Dirk's- above him. His [e/c] eyes clouded with lust as he refused to look away from Dave's red ones. A light layer of sweat making his tanner-than-Dave's skin shiny in the dim lightning.

"Oh jeegus, Dave!" [y/n] moaned out in his sleep, causing Dave to groan lightly.

So his plan was set. First off, seeing as how it was nearly time for [y/n] to wake up, he had to get breakfast started. Dave scurried downstairs quietly, turning on the kitchen light. He quickly got down two pans- one for eggs and one for sausage links. It was ritual for Dave to wake before the slightly taller man and make breakfast.

It was one of the few ways Dave knew how to show his appreciation.

Just as he put the eggs in the pan he heard the shower kick on. Dave smirked, looking down at his crotch happily to see that- for the most part- his own erection has left him. He was still unbelievably aroused from hearing his crush moan out his name, but that could wait a little.

Hopefully.

Soon enough, [y/n] was mostly dressed and in the kitchen doorway. Gog, Dave has never been happier to see his friend dressed only in a pair of [f/c] pajama bottoms. Out of the corner of his unshaded eyes, he was able to ogle the muscles on his best friend's torso.

Just as the [h/c]et took a step into the room, Dave decided he could no longer wait. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep."

[y/n] stopped dead in his tracks, his [e/c] eyes wide. "Wh-What all did you hear..." He asked, obviously not looking forward to the answer.

"Well, I've heard a number of different things. Something about pumpkin pie a few weeks ago, something about biology another time-"

"Last night, Dave. You know what I meant." [y/n] demanded, stopping Dave from putting the made plates on the table. Dave suddenly decided that he liked this demanding side.

He cocked a brow with a slight smirk and met the other's gaze dead on. "Oh, just a few moans." [y/n]'s face lit up at this. "My name."

[y/n] shoved his face into his hands, and was on the verge of both crying and absconding when Dave made his move. His lanky arms went around the slightly taller man from behind, his hand palming where the other's dick should be. "You know, I've been waiting on you to make a move."

[y/n] shuddered violently, his body suddenly out of his control. He turned around and quickly had Dave trapped between his thick arms, pinned to the refrigerator. Those red eyes were wide in shock, yet the lust in them was very clear. He smirked and leaned in to the blond's personal space. He whispered huskily, airily, into the other's ear. "But you just made breakfast~"

Dave shuddered even more violently than [y/n] had moments before. His knees were suddenly like jelly and he almost couldn't keep himself up. God, he didn't know just how hot his best friend could be. "S-Screw the food..."

[y/n] smirked wider at the sound of his voice. His confidence went through the roof on one fact alone; he got _THE_ Dave Strider to stutter. "I want to eat, though." He cooed, nipping at the smaller man's ear gently.

Dave's hands gripped at the other man's shoulders tightly, a light moan escaping him as his knee was pressed against his crotch, making the blond suddenly aware that he was completely at his best friend's mercy. "[y/n]..." He whispered.

And, just as suddenly as it had happened, it was gone. [y/n] moved away from Dave and to the counter to pick up his plate. Dave's hazy eyes narrowed, but he responded only by picking his own plate up and sitting as far away from the other as possible at the table. If he was going to play that way, Dave could make it worse.

Or not.

Every single fucking time Dave looked up at [y/n], a blush was forced to his cheeks due to the way the larger man was eating those goddamned sausage links. Slip it all the way in his mouth, hollow out his cheeks to get the juices off, pull away and lick up the sausage. All the while keeping his [e/c] eyes trained on Dave's red ones. Dave had never eaten less at the man's house.

His arousal was somehow getting in the way of his appetite.

And Dave simply could not take any more. When the taller man was at the sink, rinsing off his plate, Dave was there and had him pinned to the wall faster than a Strider's flashstep should have been. "That's it." He said lowly.

[y/n] only smirked. "Do your worst, pretty boy."

Yet, Dave found that he couldn't do that. He simply couldn't get his body to move the way he wanted it to- he couldn't attack the other's neck like his mouth watered to do, he couldn't grind his hips against the taller man's.. He couldn't move.

So, [y/n] noticing this, made the first move. His lips descended on Dave's. As soon as there was a connection, Dave knew he couldn't possibly play dominant in this relationship and oh, he loved that feeling. He moaned a little too loud for his liking when he felt [y/n] press himself against him and swipe his tongue across the almost-albino's lips.

His arms went from the walls beside the taller man to his shoulders once more. His body went from a good five inches away from his best friend's to right up against his. His mind went from dead to crackling with energy and lust. He didn't realize just how much he wanted this until right then.

His hazy mind barely registered when his mouth was suddenly being dominated by a strong and extremely sensual tongue, causing him- in all of his 'King Kisser' glory- to submit and moan. One thing he could think of was how a Strider should never be dominated, yet how much he could care less.

[y/n] pulled away, trailing his kisses down to the smaller man's neck and simultaneously grinding his hips against his prey's. Dave cried out, his head falling back when that one spot on his neck was bit and- oh the slight pain only made it so much better. He groaned, loving the growl that erupted from the other's chest.

"Bedroom?" The other whispered hotly.

Dave could only shake his head. "N-No... Couch is closer."

[y/n] smirked again, lifting the smaller so that his legs were around his waist. Their erections brushed against one another for the briefest of moments and Dave felt his hazy mind get even cloudier. This better be mind-fucking-blowing. Literally.

He whimpered really fucking pathetically when he was tossed on his back on the couch. He looked up at the other's predacious face and couldn't help but squirm under the intensity. Two large hands were suddenly at the sides of his torso, rubbing him up and down as though physically mapping out the area while teeth were suddenly at his neck again.

That tongue that was previously making him feel all kinds of fuzzy by kissing was doing the same thing- yet at his neck. The way it swirled, flexed, pressed and lapped against his skin had him writhing from that alone- not even taking into account how his hands somehow knew where to put pressure and where not to. Dave suddenly realized how it felt to be a bottom whore, moaning and panting, anticipating the next move.

"You're so willing~ Are you always this way, Dave?" [y/n] asked deeply, striking a deep baritone of lust in his voice that sent a shiver up his spine.

The smaller man didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. Instead, he sent an extremely weak glare to the man hovering over him- who only chuckled at it.

His head went south, causing Dave to pant in excitement. Those hands went a little lower than usual and slipped under his red t-shirt, pulling it up as they roamed upward. His mouth was suddenly on his stomach, kissing and licking, lapping and sucking at every muscle and every crevice. Dave never understood why people liked their torso's being kissed and covered with love bites but shit did he understand now.

The man kissed his way up, from the gentle biting and slight sucking at his lower stomach to sucking and biting just hard enough on the musician's right nipple. Once again, Dave found himself fully understanding the pleasure people found when those little buds were played with.  Getting tired of the awkward position of his shirt, Dave eagerly stripped it off, tossing it to unknown whereabouts in the room.

[y/n] looked up with a cocked eyebrow, making a short and small pucker noise as he released himself from the almost-albino's nipple. "Eager much?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

Once again, the larger man chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." His tongue lapped and licked in a showing off manner to Dave's left nipple. "But I'm running this show and I saw slow and steady." He said, suddenly taking the now-erect nipple between his teeth.

Dave arched off the couch slightly with a deep gasp and eide eyes. When the fuck did his vision get this goddamn blurry?

And that sinfully talented tongue made a trek southward once more, stopping to caress every muscle at the waistline of his pants. One of those beautiful hands moved to palm the growing erection through the fleece and cotton layers. Dave couldn't take any more of this insane teasing.

"Just- Haaah- Just take the goddamn things off al-nnngh-already!" He cried out, looking down at the man with pleading eyes. Oh god, he felt like any more teasing would just break his sanity.

He didn't know if he was growing to enjoy those dastardly chuckles or if he was growing to hate them. [y/n] finally complied and pulled both the fleece black pajama pants off of Dave and his cotton music-note boxers. However, that enjoyment was short-lived.

His mouth went to Dave's smooth knee, kissing the shaved legs upward at an excruciatingly slow pace. That tongue snaked out when he was at the musician's upper, inner thigh. He licked upwards, getting terribly close to the one area that was simply begging that sinfully talented mouth to be. Yet, the torture wasn't over.

Once that tongue got "too close", the man switched over to the other leg and gave it the same, torturous treatment. Dave whimpered and whined when the man kissed all around his erection, but never once did he close his mouth on it.

His hand, however, did grasp the wanton member and he began pumping it. That mouth? No, it went further south and kissed at his rear. At first, Dave tried to jerk away- to save any shred of dignity he might have left- but it was in vain. As soon as that goddamned sinful tongue snaked out to his twitching hole, Dave threw all notions and thoughts out of his mind in exchange for a rather loud moan.

Fucking fuck that tongue of [y/n]'s.

It was perfect in every fucking aspect. Curling and twisting within him, lapping and licking. Getting the entrance nice and wet and even thrusting in and out of the rather tight hole. That goddamned muscle alone had him moaning and groaning louder than he had been with any other person. His one free hand went to his own mouth, and when the smaller man felt the tongue leave him, he looked down in time for another teasing view.

Two fingers went inside [y/n]'s fucking mouth, his tongue sliding over them and wetting them up.

"Get on with it, I'm about to fucking break." Dave growled out, trying not to show just how desperate he was for something, anything, to enter him again.

Hell, his dick was already getting nice and happy with fucking precum.

[y/n] pulled those sloppily wet fingers out of his mouth and locked eyes with Dave as he inserted them both in at the same time. Oh how Dave wanted to shut his eyes in bliss and just yell out, yet he knew he couldn't. Not with those watchful [e/c] orbs trained on him and his reactions.

Before it wasn't as bad since his eyes weren't shut, but this? This was wrong. This was so wrong it wasn't anything but right. Dave bit the inside of his cheek, trying so hard to keep his stoic face around his new found lover, but it was hard.

Literally.

Those fingers were just as skilled as that tongue was- poking and prodding at just the right areas, reaching and twisting, scissoring and stretching. Dave honestly felt like he couldn't get any more stretched and was wondering just how much his friend was over exaggerating his size when they pulled out from him.

And dear god, he was thanking every deity known to man at that point.

[y/n] unleashed what will forever be known to Dave as The Monster, and he whimpered at the size. Thick, long, and, well, to put it simply? [y/n] was exceedingly endowed.

Dave used to brag on the size of his own dick? No, he had nothing on [y/n].

"What? Ready to run scared?" [y/n] asked, teasing Dave's entrance with the tip of The Monster. "Or did you like the view?" He said cockily.

Literally. Again.

Dave's red eyes met with [e/c] ones again and narrowed. "Fuck me."

"With pleasure." [y/n] finally answered the way the blond wanted before impaling Dave, completely sheathing his dick within the smaller man's ass.

And there was pain. Oh, fuck, there was an ass load of pain. It felt as though he was shoved onto a horse's dick and told to have fun. Yeah, fuck that. His eyes were squeezed shut, refusing to look at [y/n] when they were so filled with tears. The hand at his dick was only slightly distracting him, but fuck! The pain was so hard to bear!

"Calm down." A deeper, much huskier tone than the one that sent the shivers up his spine said. Dear god, [y/n]'s voice like this sent him on a euphoric high alone. "Relax. The more you clench, the more it hurts us both."

Only then did Dave hear the strain in his friend's voice. God, he was sure it was going to hurt more, but hearing his friend in pain was much more hurtful than the sting in his ass at the moment. Which, was surprising. So, even though his body tried to go against it, he relaxed the muscles.

And damn did that make a difference.

The pain wasn't nearly as bad, but the slight sting was still there. He felt [y/n]'s thick shaft throbbing, almost pulsing, within him and damn did that feel good. The pressure that thick piece of cock was putting against the back of his own member felt delicious and damn did he want that motherfucker to move.

[y/n] kissed him gently, lovingly, and that nearly made Dave cry again. So he did love him. It wasn't just a thing he lusted for.

"Dave, I-"

"I love you." Dave said quickly, cutting [y/n] off. His red eyes finally opened and searched the [h/c]et's face. "I have for... probably months now. I love you."

[y/n] smiled that same goddamn smile that made Dave's heart beat more erratically than the beat of a techno song. "I love you, too," he said, kissing the smaller man again before pulling out- all the way to the tip.

Dave whined as the head of his dick rubbed against every wall of his natural sheath before it was shoved back in harshly, nearly forcing Dave's head to dip back and his mouth to fall wide open in pure bliss. His vision was scattered with white orbs, yet he somehow knew this wasn't nearly as good as it would get.

[y/n] started nice and slow, his dick pulling out and thrusting in at a nice and even pace. He picked up speed ever so slightly, and Dave couldn't hold it. He came much, much sooner than he would like to admit. Yet, [y/n] didn't stop, and the musician couldn't have been more thankful.

He rode out that first orgasm, his cum already pooling on his chest and abdomen, but the ride didn't end there. [y/n] groaned loudly, the sound better than any music. He lifted one of Dave's legs, holding it up by the back of his knee as he thrusted at that same pace- just a bit harder than before.

Dave had long left his notion of being quiet. He never thought fucking his best friend- no, his boyfriend- would feel this amazing. It felt like more tortuous teasing, too. That hard thrust, getting so close to a spot he knew would be wondrous, yet feeling so far away from it. He wanted the man to go faster, to pump his own dick, but his words died as more moans came out.

[y/n] smirked above him, using his free hand to cup Dave's cheek. Their eyes locked and Dave knew he couldn't feel any better than he did at the moment.

Eye contact during sex was yet another thing Dave just found out that he loved.

It was a rush, not knowing if the other would be turned off by his eyebrows being arched in that way that made him look as though he was in pain. Not knowing if the other would be turned off by the way his mouth hung agape, or by the moans getting louder and louder as they escaped him.

He never knew he could be this whorely.

That thick cock sped up a little bit more and god, Dave felt euphoric. He never knew he could come so soon, nor that he could get around this easily. But, Dave didn't know a lot of things that [y/n]- being the fucking stud he was- could bring out of him.

The hand cupping his cheek slowly traveled south, flicking at his nipple a bit before heading even further south. The blond hair against the arm of the couch was getting extremely tangled from being pushed back and forth so harshly, so beautifully.

Sweat gleamed off of their bodies and- once again- Dave's mind went blank when [y/n] readjusted himself and grabbed Dave's cock at the same time that he hit that fucking amazing spot within.

The primal scream the came from Dave spurred [y/n] on. His thrusts grew harder, faster, and rougher. The cum and precum lacing Dave's nicely sized cock proved a great thing. [y/n] thumbed the man's slit every now and then, loving the loud screams he got from it. Yet, that mix of slip and grip when jerking the other off made Dave's mind go blank.

And it honestly didn't help that [y/n] was virtually abusing Dave's sweet spot.

He couldn't properly breathe. He was gasping in huge bouts of air only to hear one of [y/n]'s moans and get prodded in the most delicious ways before he let out one of his own loud moans. He was teetering on that edge of insanity and climax and holy hell did he want to dive head first off of that edge.

[y/n] placed Dave's leg- that was loosing circulation, not that he noticed- on his shoulder as he leaned in, grabbing Dave's face lightly and forcing the smaller man to look at him.

"I'm so fucking close... Nngh..." [y/n] panted out, his thrusts growing erratic.

Dave didn't know how the fuck [y/n] wanted him to reply, since he could barely comprehend what was being said to him. As for making his own coherent sentence? Not happening.

But the eye contact was almost enough. Just a little more and Dave was gone.

[y/n], seemingly knowing this, smirked a forced smirk. He, too, was on that very edge. "You're going to look at me when you cum. You're going to say my name, and you're going to fucking like it." He growled out.

Damn, if that wasn't an invitation to cum then Dave didn't know what was. His eyes stayed locked onto [y/n]'s as he made what he thought to be the ugliest face. Then, as his muscles contracted tightly around The Monster, he came harder than he had ever cum before. His vision went from [y/n]'s face to whiteness.

[y/n] growled heavily, hiding his own face in the crook of Dave's neck and biting it. He couldn't bring himself to stop fucking that tight hole of Dave's as he came, shooting his seed deep within that sheath. And that, he believed, caused Dave to shout at the top of his lungs;

"[y/n]!!!!!"

And that caused him to thrust more- much slower and calmer.

"Shiiiiiiit.." [y/n] said, trying not to bite off that section of Dave's neck.

It took quite a while, but the two finally calmed down and [y/n] pulled himself- a bit reluctantly- out of Dave. The latter whined at the empty feeling, but instead decided to focus on that gorgeous face of his new boyfriend. "Fuck. That was amazing." He admitted with a sigh.

[y/n] chuckled, standing and pulling the waistband of his pants over his now-limp member again. Only then did Dave try and sit up, only to have everything  in the lower portions of his body scream in pain against him. He fell back with a curse. "You didn't even take your goddamn pants off and I'm stark ass nude? How the hell is that fair?!"

[y/n] arched an eyebrow, leaning over Dave and taking his ear between teeth again. "If you really want to go again...~"

Dave whined. "I caaaaaan't." He said, completely fucked-out from the recent events.

* * *

"Damn, dude, never thought you were a bottom." Dirk said cockily as Dave limped in their house. "It's fucking Monday, how long did it take to get some?"

Dave looked up and only then did Dirk see the multiple hickies left on his neck. "One night. I swear to god he's a damn monster."

Dirk chuckled. "Go at it hard enough?"

"Harder than necessary." Dave said, plopping down on his couch. "Thicker than necessary. Longer than-"

"I get it, damn. You like his dick." Dirk said, waving Dave off.

"No seriously." He said, making two hand motions to show his brother- who hummed in approval.


End file.
